Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image processors and image processing methods, and more particularly, to denoising devices and denoising methods for removing noise from an input image to generate an output image.
Related Art
Denoising devices in general remove noise from image data of an input image in a spatial region by uniformly applying a spatial filter such as a lowpass filter to remove a high-frequency component on the whole image.
JPH9-233369A describes a denoising device that applies a median filter around boundaries in an input image while applying a mean filter to other portions.